


Full Metal Alchemists One-shots

by Dolphinea



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphinea/pseuds/Dolphinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots of Ed and Alphonse Elric, or the Elric Brothers!<br/>Some full of love and fluff and others of heartache.<br/>I hope you enjoy!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Metal Alchemists One-shots

Ed sat under a tree, waiting for (Name). Was he really going to do this? "Ed you wanted to talk to me? Said (Name) as she walked up the hill. "Well it's too late to back out now." Thought Ed as he got up to his feet. Edward towered of (Name), her small form reaching his shoulders. "Yeah, I was thinking that we catch up on everything." Ed said smiling his goofy smile. (Name) couldn't help but to smile back at the golden haired boy.Her (h/l) (h/c) flew around her as the wind blew, creating the perfert scene. "Me too, it has been way to long." (Name) said blushing lightly at the thought. " So (Name),Winry told me about you becoming a state alchemist." Ed said looking into (Name)'s (e/c) eyes. (Name) nodded, it was the truth there really wasn't anything to hide.  
A short uncomfortable silence filled the air. I'm fine with it (Name).....it's just why? Ed said his voice in one of his sad whispers. (Name) know why she was doing this, it was cause she was looking for her father." I want to find father, he is the last family I have." (Name) said looking off into the distance. Ed took (Name)'s hand and held it tightly. (N-Name) just be careful things aren't really safe anymore in central okay." Ed said with worry in his voice. (Name) hugged Ed tightly and smiled. "You always looked after me, and you still do." (Name) said. "Do you want to know why (Name)? " Ed said losening his grip on her. "Yes,I been dying to know for a long time!" Said (Name) laghing . "Close your eyes than." Ed said in a whisper. Name closed her eyes and waited for her answer. Ed waved his hand infront of (Name)'s face to see if she could see anything. When he was sure she couldn't see he pulled out a velevet box out of his pocket. Ed's hands started to shaking, and his heartbeat started to race." (Name) you can open your eyes now." Ed said while opening the box. (Name) opened her eyes and looked down. Her heart skipped a beat. Inside the box laid a silver ring with a (f/c) diamond " (f/n) (l/n) will you give me half of your life, for mine? Ed said as he got down on one knee. (Name)'s eyes filled with happy tears. "Why have half when you can have it all? (Name) said smiling as tears feel down her face. Ed smiled and took the ring from the box and slid it on (Name)'s ring finger. Name looked at the ring as it sparkeled in the remaining sunlight. Ed stood up and kissed his future wife as he held her." I love you (Name), and that will go on for eternity." Said Ed in a whispered as they stared at the sunset.


End file.
